Scruff
Scruff *'Configuration': 0-4-0VBT *'Designer:' Sentinel Waggon Works Ltd. *'Builder': Sentinel Waggon Works *'Class': Sentinel steam shunter Scruff "the Scruncher" is a boxy tank engine. Bio Scruff was brought to Sodor to work at Whiff's Waste Dump. He hates being cleaned and, when Thomas once tried to have him cleaned, he ran away and hid in a siding until he was coaxed out with the promise of being allowed to shunt rubbish trucks. He once had to go to the Sodor Steamworks to have his "scruncher" mended and later that day, he helped Gordon tidy up the waste dump before the inspector arrived. Scruff once had to be repainted and he enjoyed his new look so much that he did not want to get dirty. He then went round the Island, looking for a new job, until Gordon reminded him that he was most useful at the rubbish dump with Whiff. Persona Scruff is a grubby little chap, with a lime green boxy shape. He is more than content with "scrunching" and shunting rubbish trucks at Whiff's waste dump and has few other aspirations. He has been known to run in fear and hide away from things that he does not quite understand and can find having all the focus on him a little daunting. It seems, at times, that Scruff would rather be busily working in the background. However, he is cheerful to welcome engines to the waste dump and happy to have others join in with the "scrunching". He is notably, perhaps, one of the few engines on Sodor with little desire to be clean and presentable. Scruff's main motivator is being able to just get stuck in and knuckle down with his jobs. Basis Scruff is based on No. 9369 "Musketeer", a Sentinel 100 HP BE Type chain-driven vertical-boiler steam locomotive built in 1946 by Sentinel Waggon Works. Livery Scruff is painted lime green with dark green stripes. He has gold name plates on either side of his tanks, although his name is only written on this in the merchandise. In the television series the plate is plain. Appearances Voice Actors * Matt Wilkinson (UK; fourteenth season onwards) * Kerry Shale (US; fourteenth season onwards) * Jesse Grimm (Germany; fourteenth season onwards) * Kōtarō Nishiyama (Japan; fourteenth season onwards) * Christian Greger Strøm (Norway; fourteenth season onwards) * Jarosław Domin (Poland; fourteenth season onwards) Trivia * Scruff did not have a rear coupling hook in the fourteenth season, yet he was seen pulling trucks. * Scruff's whistle is Percy's at a higher pitch. *Scruff is one of the few steam engines on Sodor who does not have side rods, the others being Fergus and Whiff, Merchandise * Wooden Railway * TrackMaster * Take-n-Play * Mega Bloks * Wind-up Trains (Japan only) Gallery File:ThomasandScruff8.png File:ThomasandScruff10.png|Scruff and Thomas File:ThomasandScruff13.png File:ThomasandScruff17.png File:ThomasandScruff18.png File:ThomasandScruff24.png File:ThomasandScruff33.png|Thomas, Scruff, and Whiff File:ThomasandScruff35.png File:ThomasandScruff51.png File:OtheIndignity6.jpg|Scruff and Whiff at the Steamworks File:OtheIndignity9.jpg|Scruff with a broken "scruncher" File:OtheIndignity31.jpg|Scruff with Gordon File:RacetotheRescue1.png|Scruff and Hiro File:Scruff'sMakeover9.png|Scruff at Tidmouth Sheds File:Scruff'sMakeover50.PNG File:Scruff'sMakeover29.png|Scruff with clean paintwork File:Scruff'sMakeover24.png File:Scruff'sMakeover42.png File:Scruffpromo2.png File:ScruffatBrendamDockspromo.png|Promo of Scruff at Brendam File:Scruffpromotionalposter.jpg|Promotional poster File:ScruffPrototype.jpg|Scruff's basis Merchandise Gallery File:WoodenScruff.jpg|Wooden Railway File:TrackMasterScruff.jpg|TrackMaster File:2014TrackMasterScruff.JPG|2014 TrackMaster File:Take-n-PlayScruffprotoype.jpg|Take-n-Play prototype File:Take-n-PlayScruff.jpg|Take-n-Play File:MegaBloksScruff.png|Mega Bloks File:MegabloksScruff.jpg|Mega Bloks with matching bridge File:MegaBloks2014Scruff.jpg File:Wind-upScruff.jpg|Wind-up External links * Detailed information on Scruff's basis Category:Television Series-only characters Category:North Western Railway Category:Steam locomotives Category:0-4-0 Category:Tank engines